


Canoodles

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs a little something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canoodles

Though it had only been a week or so, it felt like it had been forever since Steve had had a warm body to cuddle up to. He ached for it, felt it like a physical thing hovering over his skin. He'd thought that perhaps once he'd showered, rinsed the grit and grime from the past forty-eight hours from his skin, he'd feel better. 

Unfortunately, the shower didn't make any difference. Truthfully what he needed was someone to snuggle with, though far be it from Steve to say so out loud. Puttering around the house, he gazed wistfully at his phone. The urge to call Danny was strong, and while his fingers itched to dial out, he wasn't sure where they stood. Sure, Danny had smiled and hugged him back earlier on the tarmac, but there was the lingering worry that a rant was coming.

Just then his phone rang, startling Steve out of his reverie. A quick glance at the screen told him it was Danny. 

"Hey Danno," he answered, trying to project an air of calm. "What's up?"

"'Whats up,' he says, like everything is hunky dory."

"What did you want me to say?"

Danny huffs a sigh. "I dunno, ok... what're you doing right now?"

"Uh... is this like when you asked me what I was wearing? Cuz that was kinda weird."

"If you can't tell me whether or not you're busy like a normal person then fine, I'll just--"

Alarmed, Steve shouted "no! I'm not busy, I showered and now I'm just sort of farting around."

A pause, and then "I'm not even going to comment on that one. I'll be over in a few."

The call disconnects and Steve is left pacing the floor until he hears the familiar purr of the Camaro's engine. Its only a few seconds before Danny is letting himself in, coming to stand a foot or so from Steve.

"So, what were you doing that you needed to come over?" he asked.

"Too wound up to sleep, couldn't shut my brain off, y'know? Just can't stop thinking, or seeing..." Danny trails off, as if he was only just realizing what he was saying. His eyes widen and he drops his gaze.

"Thinking about what, Danno?"

"Isn't it obvious, you lummox?" 

"Uh..." Steve tries, unhelpfully.

Danny blinks at him before surging forward, strong arms wrapping around Steve's ribs and holding tight. Momentarily knocked off balance, Steve instinctively wraps his arms around Danny's shoulders, hands fisting in the fabric of the t-shirt he was wearing.

"Not hearing from you, only having that letter... all of my worst nightmares, Steven. All of them."

"I... I'm sorry, Danny, but you know I couldn't tell you anything. There was no way I was going to risk your safety or the safety of the team."

Leaning back, Danny eyes him critically. "Yeah, I get it, but try telling the emotional part of my brain that. The rational side knew -- knows -- but that doesn't mean shit at two in the morning after a nightmare."

Steve can't think of anything to say, and knows he's a jerk regardless. He also feels a little blind-sided by the fact that Danny seemed to need the physical comfort just as much as he did.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how else to say it, Danny, but I am."

There is silence then, as the two of them stand there, wrapped in each other. Part of Steve wants to ask what happens next, where they go from here. 

"So what now?" Danny asks, beating him to it. "I feel like I'm in the freaking twilight zone here."

"Well... I... I'm not sure. I mean, I'd like to pick up where we left off, but I can understand if you don't want to."

"What do you mean, not want to? Of course I want to! Would I have gotten into all of this with you if I hadn't wanted to?" Danny snaps, leaning back and glaring.

"I figured I should ask, since you're a little hard to read sometimes, Steve replies, barely refraining from grinning.

"Hard to read?! When have I ever--no, you know what? Enough," Danny snarls, reaching up and pulling Steve down roughly for a kiss. Steve freezes for a second before kissing Danny back, gripping him tighter. 

Danny breaks the kiss endless minutes later, gasping. "Babe, as much as I'd like for this to continue in a similar fashion, I think I really just want to be close to you."

"Like cuddle?" 

"If you want, sure, although where I come from we call it canoodling."

Stifling a laugh, Steve follows the shorter man upstairs, not commenting on Danny's ungraceful flop onto the bed. Steve climbs in beside, adjusting the blankets before curling him around Danny.

"Octopus." Danny tries to sound put upon but fails.

"That's what I hear," Steve replies, burrowing closer until there's barely an inch between them. Danny yawns, and Steve grins into the pillow; he's pretty confident neither of them will have trouble sleeping now.

-FIN-


End file.
